Crazy For Loving You
by Darkrosepixie
Summary: A note left behind, that's all Seto has of her now. this is a post story to my other The Other Side Of Pegasus's Life. I would like to know what you think, so review. Rated T


Crazy for loving you

Writer's note: I do not, repeat do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just merely browing a charter or two... okay the whole cast... well not in this fanfic anyway. I don't know how this will play out.

_Crazy..._

_crazy for feeling lonely..._

_I'm crazy for feeling so blue..._

_I knew you'll loved me as long as you wanted,_

_And someday you leave for somebody new..._

_Worried..._

_Why do I let myself worry..._

_And wordering what in the world should I do..._

_Crazy..._

_I'm carzy for thinking that my love would hold you..._

_I'm carzy for thinking that my love would hold you..._

_I'm crazy for trying..._

_And I'm crazy for crying..._

_And I'm crazy for lovin' you..._

_I'm crazy for trying..._

_And I'm crazy for crying..._

_And I'm crazy for lovin' you..._

As He played the song he racked his brain trying to figure out what he did to make her to leave him like she did. She just left that morning or late last night with out telling him. All she left behind was a note reading:

_Seto,_

_I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore. I love you, and you should know that by now. You are the one person that got me to open up, and no one can replace you. I will miss you with all of my heart, but I need to go home to my uncle and sister.Tell Mokuba I will miss him. Don't try to bring me back, please._

_Good bye my sweet prince:_

_Yume_

What got him the most was the fact that she used her nickname he called her when they were alone, and no one but them knew it. She gave no sign that she would leave him, she was happy or at less that's what he got from her.

Mokuba wasn't even up yet and so he had no idea. Seto didn't even know how to tell him that she left. After all Mokuba started to call her his big sister. It would kill him to know that she left with out telling him good bye.

He paced now in the room that they had shared for five months. His mind racing on everything he said and did. He was cold to her in front of Yugi and his friends... really in front of every one, but she said that she didn't care about that. Or it could have been because he was always working late and never called. He remembers one time for the sixth time in a week he was late. He walked in to their room...

_"why aren't you sleeping at the office to night?" her soft voice ask harshly. She was up reading one of her many book she had. Her glasses at the end of her nose, long hair black as the night sea lay on her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes still on her book._

_"I was working late on something big. I forgot to call." he told her, with out really looking at her. He took off his coat, and layed it on a chair._

_"I was wondering why that was, seeing that Mokuba called you three times to see if you would be coming home for dinner. It wasn't anyones birth-day you forgot." she shighed as she said this. Then it hit him, he had forgoten her brithday. He mentily kicked himself in the ass._

_He gentily turned his head and looks at her, all she dose is nod. "It's your brithday isn't it?" he asked carfully as if not to make her cold. Her icey stare was a near match for his own, but it did make him stop in a minute._

_"No, it was Mokuba's. Seto why didn't you answer your phone? All he wanted was you here on his brithday." she says this as if she was talking to a wall and lossing to it. She closes her book and looks at him and then next to her. Seto didn't notice the black haired child laying beside her untill then. She gentily brushed his hair back, and as she did this he moved onto his side._

_"Why..." Seto starts to ask but get's cut off._

_"Because he wanted to see you, but fell asleep waiting for you." She says in her soft but yet hursh voice. Now he knew why she waited for him; to tell him a piece of her mind._

A soft knock brings Seto out of his thought. He stood there complity still.

"Athena are you up, Kaiba Corp. just called and said Nii-sama hasn't showen up. Is he still asleep?" Mokuba asked with worry in his voice. Seto walked to the door and opened it. Mokuba was in shock that Seto was really there. Then he notice that Athena wasn't sitting in her chair reading. He looks around and then at Seto once more.

"Nii-sama where's Athena?" he ask softly as if not wanting to truily know. Seto walks to his bed and sits down.

"She went back to The States." Seto says as he looks at the letter once more.

"When will she be back? Will she bring gifts?" Mokuba ask happly. Seto shakes his head no.

"No Mokuba. She's not coming back." Seto tells his little brther as he fights the thought him self.

"Nii-sama don't play llike that. It's not funny." Mokuba tells him. He walks over to Seto and see the letter.

"It's true, She said that she loves us, but she can't do this anymore." Seto tells him coldly.

"Well Nii-sama let's go see her then. She'll come back home with us." Mokuba tells him with a smile.

"She dosen't want me to come get her Mokuba." Seto tells him with no hint of his broken heart. He looks into his little bothers eyes. It looks as he is fighting back the tears himself. Mokuba shakes his head no.

"I know sis, she really dose love you and me. She was thinking she's in the way of something. Come on Nii-sama let go see her. Don't let what she said stand in the way." Mokuba starts to cry. Seto just sits there looking.

"Mokuba... it's not that easy to do. She might slam the door in our faces. I know that her sister will at less." Seto says looking away.

"if she... if she loves us she'll come home." Mokuba says as he stops crying. Seto hands him a tissue.

"If you want to so badly then fine we will go see her." Seto says with out looking at him.

The end (Well for now.)


End file.
